


[Insert class project title here]

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mirthober event tag, University AU, humor and flirting, it's just the start of a wonderful relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: “it seems we’re the only two people in this class that actually know what the fuck is going on want to team up for this project and ruin everybody’s lives” auAnd Izuna is all about ruining people’s lives. Itama can be persuaded to help. The opportunity to flirt is just a bonus





	[Insert class project title here]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts).

> Thus is marked the beginning of Mirthober  
with some shared laughter and cupcakes.

Izuna watched with interest, as the young man’s face twitched in annoyance with every new, obnoxiously stupid question asked, betraying his calm politely interested expression. Honestly? Izuna felt the same. 

It had been two weeks already and it was plain as day that no one else, besides the two of them even cared what the class was supposed to be about. Not after the teacher announced that instead of exam they were going to present a project on one of the topics in the syllabus. And then began teaching with “Questions accepted at any time!” 

A brave, moronic soul derailed the lecture not even ten minutes later.

The teacher still made valiant attempts to teach them but was steamrolled by a barrage of questions NOT related, or only passingly related to his subject. 

Itama had given up on asking work related questions on day four, and now just sat there, massively annoyed. Izuna hadn’t even bothered to ask anything else. Not after his one sarcastic, but actual answer to a desperate question from the teacher accidently led to a very chaotic discussion. Now he just sat there enjoying the show. He was pretty sure that one kid on the third row was talking only in song lyrics, but then again, who knew? 

His phone vibrated, distracting him from staring at the second-year’s cute face and soft looking two toned hair.

‘Lecture cancelled. Meet in library?’ – Tobirama had written him. 

Izuna grinned, excellent. 

‘Sth came up, catch you later’ – he texted back quickly.

Usually he had back to back lectures after this one, all with the same teacher. Now this was the perfect opportunity to approach the only other person who cared about learning the subject. Ok, that was not the whole truth. He was also doing this because Itama was cute.

Izuna waited for him outside while he asked the teacher some actual questions, much to the teacher’s delight. When the other man walked out of the classroom and headed to the café, Izuna joined him with a casual smile and wave. 

“Hi there!” Izuna said brightly. 

That got him a puzzled stare and a polite hello back. 

“Uchiha Izuna, fourth year, pleased to meet you.” Izuna smiled his most charming grin. 

“Itama. And likewise.” He tilted his head to the side, realization in his eyes. “Oh! You’re from-” he started. 

“That enlightening class we just had, yeah.” Izuna finished for him and shook his head. 

“So incredibly enlightening, yes.” He deadpanned and ran his fingers through his hair in an unconscious attempt to smooth it, but it stayed wild and free, only now a few streaks from the dark had moved to the white part. “So how can I help you?” 

“Well,” Izuna drawled, “I noticed that you, just like me, know and care about what we’re supposed to study in this class, so” he grinned again, “what do you say we join forces and wreck everyone’s shit for the group project?” his grin got a slight malicious edge. 

"Ah, you're the one that keeps looking at me when you think I'm busy convincing myself not to throttle anyone in the class." Itama nodded, then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. 

“I honestly thought I was being more subtle about it....” Izuna pouted at him, surprised but also pleased the other had seen him too.

“Can we just pretend I didn’t say the last part.” Itama muttered as he looked around for any witnesses. 

Izuna winked at him. 

“If you’d like, but I want you to know you have a cute about-to-commit-murder expression.” He said with a grin.

“Thanks, I have a lot of practice.” Itama deadpanned. 

Izuna laughed then offered “How about I treat you to a coffee? Or a hot chocolate? And we can talk about the project?”

“Hot chocolate and cupcakes sounds good.” Itama hummed.

“Hot chocolate and cupcakes it is then!” Izuna smiled and was pleased when Itama smiled. 

Izuna’s favorite spot in the café nearby was blessedly empty. Drinks and cupcakes appeared whist Itama was mid-rant about inconsistencies in the books they had to study. Surely the book authors knew that a stab wound wouldn’t and shouldn’t be treated that way. Well. Izuna may have been a little more informed. Cause, swords, you know? He liked those pointy, stabby things. He thought fondly of the old sword his grandfather had given him and all the effort Izuna put in to master the art. 

He listened, enraptured, as Itama circled the topic before he moved on to a connected one. It truly paid off to have a medical student explain all that. Izuna wondered if he could fit some fencing lessons into his already packed schedule. Probably not. But damn if he didn’t want to. 

“Ah, sorry, I monopolized the conversation.” Itama said sheepishly and sipped at his hot chocolate.

“I could listen to you for hours.” Izuna sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. What do you know? That shade of pink looked great on Itama. 

“But you’re right, we should probably talk about the project.” Izuna mused as he twirled a strand of his hair. “We should make something effective. Dazzling…”

“Something the teacher would approve of too. Well researched. And innovative.” Itama added. 

“Something to stick it to everyone. Make them see what they miss out by being idiots.” Izuna leaned forward with a grin, a determined, mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Yes, yes we should.” Itama grinned back, mirroring Izuna’s pose, the gleam of future satisfaction in his eyes. 

The two of them stared at each other like that for a moment before the chime of the doorbell startled them. 

Two hours later, after vigorous brainstorming and a few banned ideas, (“It’s just too risky.” Itama explained as Izuna huffed. “It’s scientifically sound!” Izuna said and Itama snorted, “Oh, why does that sound like something my brother would say.”) they had a more or less initial plan for their project. The class was an elective and wasn’t even worth many credits but they were determined and willing to put effort into this. 

Perhaps their idea was a bit like a school science fair thing to prepare. But they intended to take it to university level. After all. One of them was on his way to become an archeologist and the other sure knew a lot about atomic and optical physics. Surely together they could make a convincing model of tectonic shifts, their causes, and consequences. Surely. 

“We may need a chemist.” One of them muttered. 

They shared a look. Considered. Each sent a text to the chemist they knew. 

A little while later, a white haired man walked in the cafe and made his way to them slowly. 

“How are the cupcakes today?” he inquired idly as he reached their table.

Itama and Izuna turned and greeted Tobirama in unison. Then they looked at each other shocked and blurted at the same time.

“You know my best friend!”

“You know my brother?”

Tobirama sat down on the free chair between them, lips twitching in a barely suppressed grin. 

“Hi Itama,” he ruffled his little brother’s hair. “Izuna.” He lightly punched his best friend’s arm. “That’s my best friend Izuna, you know, the one I’ve told you about and whose name you never seem to remember?” Tobi explained to Itama in a voice one might call gleeful if it was not Tobirama we were talking about. 

Actually fuck that, the bastard looked so gleeful, Izuna thought with a growing sense of dread.

“Oh, ah, you’re-, um.” Itama stuttered as he looked at Izuna. 

“Tobirama what did you tell your hot brother about me?!” Izuna hissed at his best friend, outraged and very mortified. His face was gaining a shade of red that his brother usually wore. 

Tobirama smirked and refused to answer.

Meanwhile Itama just registered what Izuna had just said and his face became as red as a tomato.  
Izuna threw one last glare at Tobirama and turned to Itama. 

“Lies, it’s all lies, what he’s said!” he hurried to assure Itama.

“Um? Even the Sword incident?” Itama asked as he tried to will his embarrassment away. 

“Ye- uh,” he turned to Tobirama, “You told him about that!” he almost screeched.

“That’s my archeologist brother, you know, the one I tell things to.” Tobirama replied unconcerned.  
Izuna stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before “Oh! The one with the bones?” he exclaimed.

Itama hid his face with his palms. “Is there anyone who hasn’t heard that story” he whined.

“That’s your own fault for telling it to the other two.” Tobirama said with only a hint of sympathy. 

“Ignore him.” Izuna said when he stopped sniggering. “That story is one – hilarious. Two – inspirational!” he grinned at Itama. 

“Please don’t remind me of that period of my life” Itama groaned miserably. 

“Well, now. I’d hate to interrupt your date any longer.” Tobirama began and ignored their spluttering, as he snatched two cupcakes from the plate. “So, I must be going now. Let you get acquainted and all that. We can set another meeting for actual project work. You both know where you can find me.” He grinned at them and was out of his chair, answering his phone as he went, before either of them could stop him. 

‘Tobirama! Answer your texts damn it, did they hook up or not!’ Madara’s angry voice could be heard from the other side. 

Izuna gaped and threw Itama and incredulous look. Both of them could just see Tobirama rolling his eyes. 

“Hello to you too.” Tobirama said coolly as he quickly walked away from the table. “Nice to see you’re thinking of me. If you want to know, I’m bringing you a cupcake.” He continued lightly. 

That was the last they could hear him say however as he exited the café. 

“I can’t believe he just left!” Itama exclaimed completely flabbergasted. 

“Madara what the fuck.” Izuna was puzzled. His brother? His dear, dear brother knew of this? And hadn’t brought it up. “That’s the chemist you called as well, right?” Izuna asked, just to be sure. 

“Yep.” Itama nodded. 

“Right. What do you say, we rock this project first. And see just what exactly our brothers were talking about.” Izuna suggested. 

Itama muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “There better not be any bets.” 

“I doubt that.” Izuna snorted.


End file.
